


Werewolf Island

by generalmonroe



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Curious Stiles Stilinski, Derek and Stiles are Mates, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Doesn't Know About Werewolves, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:09:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4196793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generalmonroe/pseuds/generalmonroe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genim "Stiles" Stilinski has to go to Werewolf Island and he doesn't know what to expect.</p><p>Ps.This is just a trial run. I am a crap writer.curious</p>
            </blockquote>





	Werewolf Island

Genim didn’t know what layed beyond the cloud and he was a little scared to be honest. The only thing he knew was that whatever was there was killing the people that came on to the island. As he stepped over the threshold,he couldn’t believe his eyes,laying in the sun was the most beautiful black wolf Genim had ever seen. The wolf must have heard him step on a branch because the wolf looked up with piercing red eyes. The beauty of it almost scared Genim still until he heard the wolf whining low in its throat. Genim stepped closer to the wolf,who continued whining as he looked up at him with saddened eyes. The wolf was injured and Genim didn’t know what to do to help him. His paw was bleeding and the injury looked pretty bad. So Genim pulled some medical supplies from his bag and patched up the wolf,after he was done he set up camp for the night. When he awoke in the morning,instead of a beautiful black wolf sleeping next to him,he found a naked man with black hair,facial hair(scruff) and piercing hazel green eyes looking at him like he had hung the moon. “Where did you come from? And where did the wolf go?” Genim asked. The man just stared at him. Genim didn’t understand what was going on and he was greatly confused. Then the man stood up.

“Follow me” the man instructed. His voice was smooth like velvet but it held an edge that Genim knew better not to question,so he got up and followed the man. He followed the very naked man back to a building that looked like a cabin. Once they were inside and the door was closed,Genim started to panic slightly. The man left the room to only come back a moment later fully clothed. 

“Who are you?” he asks. The man stares at him for a bit longer before replying with,”My name is Derek Hale,and I’m a werewolf.”


End file.
